Going On
by kagome987
Summary: (Takes place after the 10th season of Smallville) Clark and Lois are married trying to manage their daily life as Superman and Super-Housewife or Super-Journalist? It seems like their life never gets boring and something new happens almost every day changing their perspectives. (Clark x Lois; Oliver x Chloe)
1. Little Difficulties

Hello world! This is my first fanfic for a tv show. I just can't live without Clark and Lois, so I'm trying to keep them by writing about them :) I'm grateful for any ideas, whether what you want to happen or what I could do better. So just let me know! Have fun reading :)

Izzy 3

'Lois?', Clark called when he entered their apartment. He just came back from preventing a bank robbery. Just some normal, daily business.

'Lois? Where are you?' He couldn't see her in their kitchen and neither in their living room but he smelled something as if here had been a fire. There was also smoke coming out of the kitchen. In a quarter of a second he stood in front of the oven, turned it off and pulled out a baking sheet with twenty small piles of ash. He silently laughed to himself. This could only be some desperate try of Lois to act like the perfect housewife again.

He opened some windows and scanned the rest of the apartment. He looked through the walls to check their bedroom and found his wife sprawled over the bed. Clark silently walked to the bed and put a blanket over her even though she was still wearing clothes which looked like she had bathed in a mixture of flour, butter and sugar.

Again, he couldn't stop himself from laughing quietly. He was still wondering what the ashes were supposed to become and wished he could have tasted some of it. Lois seemed to be exhausted, so he cleaned up the kitchen in a matter of seconds along with the living room. Afterward, he walked over to his side of the bed, took his clothes and his costume underneath off and laid down without making a sound.

The alarm made Lois sit up straight in bed. She blinked a few times and saw her husband wake up slowly.

'What time is it? How long did I sleep? MY COOKIES!', Lois screamed and ran toward the kitchen.

Clark got up directly after her and followed into the kitchen. 'Those were supposed to be cookies?' he yawned and scratched his head.

'Of course! Can't you see?' Lois pointed toward the piles of ash and looked at him with big eyes.

Clark cleared his throat and answered: 'I almost threw them away when I got home last night. But I knew you would want to have proof I didn't eat them.'

'Very funny, Smallville', Lois glared and stalked back to the bedroom.

'So you still won't talk to me?' Clark asked slightly amused.

Lois just pulled up her eyebrows and didn't even bother to take her eyes off her computer screen. She sighed and continued typing.

'Come on, this wasn't even my fault. You fell asleep and simply forgot them, I can't see where I did anything wrong.' Clark noticed her head getting a little more of a shade of red and because he didn't want to push it, he turned around to leave her office.

The sound of a siren stopped his thoughts from thinking about their little fight so he jogged down the stairs of The Daily Planet and changed into his Superman costume in the next phone booth.

'A nice hello to the Blur', called a familiar voice from a roof. Superman turned around and looked rather surprised.

'Oh Green Arrow, nice to see that you still have time for some rescuing, when you have your wife waiting for you at home', Clark answered while landing next to him.

Oliver started laughing: 'Your ego is just a little hurt that I already got everything covered here before you even arrived. And you certainly know better what's it like to have a wife keeping you busy.'

'I was just thinking, you never answer any calls of messages and neither does Chloe. You seem to be stuck in a permanent honeymoon phase I guess?'

'Now you sound like a jealous Ex-girlfriend', Oliver said, patting his old friend on the shoulder, 'But you're right. Chloe and I had some things to discuss...a few things to handle'.

'Is everything okay between you two?' Clark asked, suddenly serious.

'Yes, sure, just some other stuff, we can talk about it later. Still, I knew you'd come here, that's why I waited for you.'

'Stop exaggerating, you were just finished for like a second when I arrived', Clark laughed again.

Smiling Oliver said: 'Well, we wanted to invite you and Lois for dinner.'

'What a creative idea to ask me like this. For next time, I answer my calls and check my phone regularly, so why making it easy when it's possible to make it complicated?'

Chapter 2 following soon! Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. A New Way To Spend An Evening Together

**Here comes the second chapter for you! Enjoy :)**

* * *

After some time full of awkward silence, Chloe decided to ask what everybody wanted to know.

'So what's going on between you guys? Did you have a fight?' she asked casually nipping on her glass of wine.

Lois kept her mouth shut, she knew Clark didn't really understand why she was making such a fuss about cookies.

Clark glanced at his wife, sighed and said: 'Lois burnt cookies, I cleaned up, she got mad. That's it.'

Oliver and Chloe both nipped at their glasses, well, more like took a big sip.

'All right, why don't we just forget about this for this evening and enjoy it some more. Chloe really did her best in the kitchen today', Oliver said proudly.

'I have to agree, I didn't know you had talent when it comes to cooking Chloe', Clark complimented.

Lois glared at him and her heartbeat got suddenly faster which didn't go by unnoticed by her husband.

'Everything ok, Lois?'

'No', she said angry and sad at the same time, 'Every single try to be the perfect housewife goes wrong. How is it possible that my little cousin seems to be great at everything and I keep failing?'

'Oh I uh completely forgot to check on the...the bedroom!' Chloe excused herself and dragged Oliver with her.

'The bedroom? Are you serious?' Oliver whispered.

'You looked so sexy in your shirt, I just couldn't resist', Chloe answered pulling him close after closing the door behind them. Actually, this just had been a lie to let the others talk in private but this was a nice side effect.

Their lips crashed as if pulled together like two magnets impossible to separate. They shared passionate kisses full of love, respect and trust. Chloe felt accepted and truly loved and Oliver finally found someone who made him feel stand in life steady and secure.

He pulled her to the bed and they fell onto the sheets smiling.

* * *

'Lois, who says you need to be perfect?'

'I want to be...you're Superman, you manage being perfect quite easily.'

'Just because of you, you're the one calming me down and I feel normal next to you. You are perfect in your own ways, you're perfect for me', he reached for her pulling her onto his lap.

That made her smile, he knew exactly what to say to her.

'I didn't want to ruin this dinner either. I have missed Chloe so much and now they escaped somehwere', Lois sighed.

'I think they found something else to do.'

'What do you mean?...Don't tell me they..they're having sex right now? And you're having some live broadcast?'

Clark gave her a meaningful look.

'Now what are we supposed to do? Sit here and wait until Oli shot his arrow? Go home without saying goodbye?'

'You've never been the patient type...I'd say we just wait and pretend we didn't notice anything and were busy ourselves.'

'Define '_busy ourselves'_?' Lois gave him a playful smile.

'With talking about our little fight of course. Just because they do, we don't need to', Clark answered.

'But just because we don't, doesn't mean we don't want' Lois whispered leaning into him. She started kissing his neck, her arms wrapped around him. Clark was still holding her at her hips, trying to control his strength but still grabbing her a little tighter. He groaned feeling her lips all over his neck and turned his head until his lips found hers. He pulled her against his body conscious of every inch of her.

Lois opened the first buttons of his white shirt letting her hands wander over his muscles underneath. Clark's hands were travelling up the outer side of her thighs, slowly pushing up her dark grey dress. That made her turn around completely, so she sat with her legs on either side of his.

Their kisses grew hotter and hotter creating a feeling inside their mouths like fireworks.

Suddenly Clark's eyes shot open and before Lois realized she was back to sitting on her own chair again. Her dress was where it belonged and the buttons of Clarks shirt weren't open anymore.

The bedroom door opened and the other couple walked out innocently.

'So...did you two talk enough now? We wanted to give you some privacy and waited a while.'

'Oliver!', Chloe said and rolled with her eyes.

'Sorry to have forced you into your bedroom', Lois said ironically.

Clark cleared his throat: 'Do you have a dessert?'

* * *

**The dinner continues in the next chapter, I hope I'll see you then back to reading :)**

**-Izzy**


End file.
